The Permutation of Us
by vanderwood
Summary: Jaemin berpikir tentang kemungkinan akan dirinya dan Renjun. [NCT; Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno]


**The Permutation of Us**

by vanderwood

.

.

.

Neo Culture Technology is a brand associated with SM Entertainment.

(sangat) terinspirasi dari fanfic _**the sinking of you**_ karya **belgium**.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

 _._

.

" _... He thought about the permutations of_ you and him _and_ me and him _and_ you, him and me _, the absence of_ you and me _."_

( **belgium -** _ **the sinking of you**_ ; dengan sedikit perubahan)

.

Dekorasi kamar Renjun tampak damai, tenang, dengan nuansa warna biru yang membuat rileks, sangat mewakili kepribadian pemiliknya yang tidak banyak tingkah. Ini adalah kali pertama Jaemin berada di dalamnya. Fakta ini direspon oleh Jeno dengan alis yang terangkat dan sebaris kalimat tanya, _"Kamu baru kali ini berkunjung ke rumah Renjun?"_ dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh anggukan pelan dari Jaemin yang sibuk berguling di atas kasur Renjun sambil memeluk salah satu dari koleksi boneka Moomin sang empunya kamar. Renjun tertawa, menambahkan kalau Jaemin terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa meluangkan waktu barang sejenak untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Jaemin balas tertawa. Tidak menampik, tidak juga mengiyakan.

Ketika Jaemin masih sibuk membenamkan wajahnya dalam boneka kartun kuda nil gemuk yang sedikit beraroma sampo apel, Renjun menggelar karpet di atas lantai dan menyiapkan meja kecil. Jeno membantunya dengan kaleng-kaleng cemilan dan teko berisi minuman, amunisi untuk tugas kelompok yang harus mereka kerjakan hari ini. Jaemin membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana Renjun dan Jeno sedang sibuk menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas masing-masing, kemudian tersenyum. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku, lalu ia gunakan untuk memotret kedua temannya yang tengah menyusun gelas jus jeruk di atas meja. Membuat keduanya tersentak karena bunyi _cekrek_ kamera yang tiba-tiba menggema di dalam ruangan — ponsel Jaemin bukan tipe yang _stalker-friendly._

"Apa sih, Jaem," protes Jeno singkat. "Ambil fotoku, bayar."

Jaemin tertawa lepas. "Nggak apa-apa. Kalian lucu kalau lagi serius begitu. Nih, lihat."

Jeno menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Maaf ya, Renjun, hobi Jaemin memang aneh. Daripada _selfie_ , dia lebih suka ambil foto teman-temannya. Untung dia pilih merek ponsel yang bunyi kameranya tidak bisa dimatikan."

"Nggak apa-apa, dong. Untuk kenang-kenangan."

Renjun tersenyum lebar mendengar perdebatan singkat kedua temannya itu, tampak sangat terhibur, meskipun ia bukan tipe orang yang suka kalau fotonya diambil diam-diam. "Aku baru tahu kalau Jaemin suka begitu. Apa kamu diam-diam orangnya sedikit sentimental, Jaemin?"

"Sedikit? Entahlah." Jaemin akhirnya memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dari kasur yang sangat empuk itu, kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua temannya dan duduk di sebelah Jeno. "Oke, jadi PR kita tentang apa?"

.

.

.

Jaemin adalah teman pertama Renjun ketika pemuda itu baru pindah ke sekolah ini, dan bagi mereka pernyataan tersebut adalah sesuatu yang mereka anggap benar. Renjun duduk tepat di samping Jaemin pada hari pertamanya di sekolah baru, dan Jaemin-lah orang pertama yang mengajaknya berkenalan. _Hai, aku Jaemin. Tertarik ikut klub_ _badminton?_ Sayangnya Renjun memang bukan tipe yang atletis, sehingga ia dengan berat hati harus menolak tawaran Jaemin tersebut. Katanya, ia lebih mencari klub yang berhubungan dengan seni rupa. Ajaibnya, dari pembicaraan yang menjurus promosi klub, ternyata bisa berakhir pada percakapan panjang yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Renjun perlu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar mengenai status kewarganegaraannya pada Jaemin yang penasaran; menceritakan kalau masyarakat Tionghoa etnis Korea itu ada, bahkan di tempat tinggalnya bahasa Korea dijadikan bahasa kedua. Renjun menjelaskannya dengan sangat gamblang dan menyenangkan, cocok sekali kalau suatu hari ia jadi guru. Jaemin sempat membandingkan gaya menjelaskan Renjun dengan gaya mengajar guru Sejarahnya yang membosankan, tapi tentu saja hanya dalam hati.

Berkat percakapan panjang tersebut, secara otomatis hari itu juga Renjun menjadi teman makan siang Jaemin yang baru. Ditambah lagi preferensi mereka juga sama. Renjun lebih suka makan bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah dibanding beli makan siang di kafetaria. Jeno, yang sudah menjadi teman makan siang permanen Jaemin sejak masih kanak-kanak, tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan adanya teman baru. _The more the merrier,_ begitu alasannya.

"Apanya yang _the more the merrier,_ kalau selama ini kamu hanya makan siang bersamaku," sindir Jaemin sambil mencomot sepotong kroket milik Jeno. "Renjun- _ah_ , dia ini sebenarnya hanya tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku."

"Ha, enak saja!" Jeno mengernyitkan dahi. "Itu karena kau sendiri saja ributnya sama dengan satu kelurahan, tahu."

Keduanya berhasil membuat Renjun tertawa. Tawanya lucu, tidak begitu banyak suara yang dia hasilkan saat tertawa, tapi bahunya bergetar sangat keras sampai-sampai Jaemin dan Jeno tidak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya. Sejak saat itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Renjun sudah resmi masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka. Seperti kepingan _puzzle_ , Renjun masuk begitu saja, melengkapi bagian yang kosong tanpa berusaha terlalu keras. Jaemin maupun Jeno sendiri menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. _The more the merrier_ , bukan?

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Jeno? Ekspresimu … tidak enak."

Jaemin mengalihkan fokusnya dari soal trigonometri yang tengah dikerjakannya ketika mendengar komentar Renjun barusan. Renjun duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Jeno, sehingga wajar saja kalau ia adalah orang yang pertama menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jeno saat pemuda itu selesai membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. Benar saja, ekspresi Jeno saat ini mengeras, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya bereaksi seperti ini.

"Kakakku," gumamnya pelan sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. "Tadi kena jambret. Katanya ia terluka cukup parah juga, jadi dibawa ke rumah sakit …"

"Eh? Ya ampun, jahat sekali …." Mata Renjun membulat. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi menengoknya, Jeno?"

"Renjun benar. Orangtuamu masih di tempat kerja, kan?" tambah Jaemin.

Jeno menggeleng, dilematis. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas ini begitu saja—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kami yang akan urus." Renjun berusaha meyakinkan Jeno. "Sekarang lebih baik kau temui kakakmu saja."

"... Betulan tidak apa-apa, nih?"

"Tenang saja. Namanya juga musibah, bisa terjadi kapan saja. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, kok." Dengan santai Jaemin merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulis Jeno yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Sekarang lebih baik kau segera menemui kakakmu."

Renjun mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Semoga kakakmu cepat pulih, ya."

Usai mengantar Jeno yang berjalan agak terburu-buru ke pintu depan, Jaemin baru menyadari sesuatu — setelah ini, ia dan Renjun akan berdua saja. Mungkin di luar memang kelihatan biasa saja, tidak ada begitu banyak yang hilang, namun bertukar posisilah sejenak dengan Jaemin untuk bisa mengerti bahwa hilangnya satu dari tiga adalah sesuatu yang sangat signifikan. Mereka kembali ke kamar Renjun tanpa suara — hanya sejenak Renjun bicara soal harapannya semoga kakak Jeno tidak kenapa-napa, lalu setelah itu yang kembali adalah sunyi. Mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tanpa suara. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau Jaemin merasa nyaman dalam kesunyian ini, tapi itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka. Ia merasa jauh dari nyaman, entah kenapa.

Jaemin tidak ingin menyalahkan Jeno. Di sisi lain, ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar teman pertama yang dimiliki Renjun — ralat, ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar sahabat Renjun.

.

.

.

 _Kalian bertiga itu sepaket, jangan dipisah-pisah!_

Komentar tersebut selalu terdengar dari banyak orang, terutama dari teman sekelas mereka yang tampaknya sudah menyadari lingkaran pertemanan baru yang terbentuk di antara ketiga pemuda itu. Meskipun hal itu benar, ada sesuatu yang kecil dalam diri Jaemin (namun berisik) yang selalu ingin menyanggah komentar tersebut. Memang benar dari luar mereka terlihat seperti "satu paket:. Dari dalam? Apakah Jaemin akan mengumumkan kalau terkadang ia meragukan statusnya sebagai teman pertama Renjun? Tentu tidak. Jaemin menyimpan segala turbulensi pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri, dalam tempat terdalam yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diraih oleh siapapun.

Jaemin tidak bilang pada Jeno kalau telinganya seolah mencuat ketika ia mendengar Jeno memanggil Renjun dengan "Injun". Tunggu, sejak kapan, kenapa Jaemin tidak tahu kalau Renjun memperbolehkan Jeno memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Nama itu memang sebetulnya sederhana, hanya cara baca lain dari hanzi namanya (dan Jeno mungkin menggunakannya karena pengucapan nama Renjun terlalu sulit untuknya) dan bukan panggilan sayang yang istimewa, tapi tetap saja Jaemin merasa ditinggalkan. Ia tahu Renjun juga akan mempersilakannya untuk menggunakan nama tersebut. Ia tahu Renjun akan memperlakukan dirinya dan Jeno sama. Tetap saja, Jaemin merasakan kalau ada yang tidak sama di antara mereka. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Renjun begitu dekat namun di waktu yang sama, juga terasa jauh.

 _Aku dan Jeno. Jeno dan Renjun. Aku dan Jeno dan Renjun._

Tidak ada yang akan menduga kalau Jaemin akan menggunakan ilmu matematikanya dalam hal-hal seperti ini, begitu juga Jaemin sendiri. Tahu-tahu ia telah menyusun semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. _Aku dan Jeno._ Semua orang sudah tahu ini. Mereka sudah bersama sejak masih kanak-kanak dan Jeno, tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaemin (tidak apa-apa, biarkan dia mengelak, toh hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan). _Jeno dan Renjun._ Mereka dekat. Jeno memanggil Renjun dengan nama Koreanya bahkan sebelum Jaemin melakukannya. Mereka tampak lucu dalam setiap foto berdua yang selalu Jaemin ambil secara tidak diam-diam. Jeno sudah berkali-kali berkunjung ke rumah Renjun, sementara Jaemin belum pernah sama sekali, salahkan kegiatan klub badminton yang selalu padat. _Aku dan Jeno dan Renjun_. Mereka bertiga makan siang sama-sama, berjalan pulang sama-sama (kalau Jaemin sedang libur atau bolos latihan) selalu berada dalam kelompok belajar yang sama, dan bisa menyebut masing-masing sebagai teman dekat.

 _Aku dan Renjun?_

Apa saja yang terjadi di antara Jaemin dan Renjun, selain dari tegur sapa di awal pertemuan dan kegiatan lainnya yang mereka lakukan, bertiga?

Tidak ada.

.

.

.

(Padahal Jaemin berharap dirinya punya sesuatu yang istimewa, bagi Renjun, sampai-sampai memori tentangnya bisa mengisi penuh Renjun sebagaimana Renjun bagi dirinya).

.

.

.

"Jaemin, lihat pulpenku yang warna ungu?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuat Jaemin mendongak, sedikit kaget, karena ini adalah percakapan pertama mereka setelah mengantar Jeno pulang. Kondisi meja sedikit berantakan karena mereka makan dengan sedikit brutal — anak laki-laki dan segala kelebihan energinya — dan seluruh isi tempat pensil Renjun yang ukurannya dua kali lipat tempat pensil Jaemin bertebaran di atas meja. Renjun termasuk tipe anak yang lebih mudah mengingat apabila dibantu dengan warna, jadi tak heran kalau tempat pensilnya lebih besar karena harus bisa menampung puluhan batang pulpen berwarna-warni. Sementara Renjun sibuk memilah-milah tumpukan pulpen di meja untuk mencari warna yang ia perlukan, Jaemin memilih untuk membantu mencari di atas karpet.

"Oh itu," Jaemin menyahut segera setelah ia melihat pulpen yang dicari Renjun. "Dekat kaki kirimu."

"Kiri …?"

Jaemin tersenyum geli. "Coba angkat tangan yang tidak kau pakai menulis."

Renjun menurut. Tangan kirinya diangkat sejajar dengan telinga.

"Nah, di situ. Lihat dekat kakimu."

Pulpen warna ungunya memang berhasil ditemukan, tapi Renjun tetap saja misuh-misuh. "Kau kan bisa menunjuknya saja alih-alih membuatku melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar cepat belajar," jawab Jaemin sekenanya. Renjun merespon dengan menggembungkan pipinya seperti hamster, namun sayangnya Jaemin tidak sempat melihatnya karena ia baru saja menyadari kalau ia telah menulis tiga tambah dua sama dengan enam pada buku catatannya.

Satu, atau dua menit, berlalu dalam keheningan. Renjun memutar-mutar pena berwarna ungu itu dengan jari-jarinya, memperhatikan Jaemin yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan soal-soal. Ia sedang mengerjakan bagian yang ditinggalkan Jeno.

"Kalau tidak ada Jeno, kamu jadi diam, ya."

"Hah?" Jaemin mendongak dengan cepat, melihat Renjun yang tersenyum seolah dipaksakan. "Aku jadi diam?"

Renjun mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin Jaemin tidak sadar, tapi begitulah yang kurasakan."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya." Kembali Renjun mencoba meyakinkan Jaemin. "Aku membosankan ya?"

"Ti-tidak sama sekali!" seru Jaemin spontan. Ia tidak ingin Renjun berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya sendiri. Tidak, Renjun sama sekali tidak membosankan. Mungkin sebenarnya, Jaemin yang terlalu payah. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Hmm … karena Jaemin jadi diam kalau hanya berdua denganku? Biasanya kau banyak cerita."

"Aku … aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya …" Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan frustrasi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung sekali, di depan Renjun, seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang dapat membuat Jaemin merasa nyaman hanya dengan bersamanya.

Kembali Renjun tersenyum. Untuk kali ini, tidak terlihat dipaksakan. Bahkan kali ini cukup lebar, sampai-sampai giginya yang gingsul terlihat dengan jelas. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita jarang sekali mengobrol atau jalan berdua saja, bukan?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau pernyataan yang baru saja dikemukakan oleh Renjun itu benar. Ada saat-saat di mana Jaemin memang tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan kedua sahabatnya karena tuntutan klub, ada pula saat-saat di mana Jaemin meragukan dirinya sendiri begitu dalam sehingga ia membiarkan Renjun menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua dengan Jeno. Ada saat-saat di mana ia berpikir — _ah, mungkin Renjun tidak membutuhkanku. Kan ada Jeno. Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja. Aku tidak ada istimewanya baginya._

Makanya, tidak berlebihan ketika Jaemin merasa kaget ketika Renjun mengatakan hal ini.

"... Iya, jarang," ujar Jaemin mengiyakan. "Kita selalu bertiga …."

"Kau benar." Renjun mengangguk-angguk. "Kau dan Jeno, pasti sudah kenal satu sama lain luar dalam. Aku tahu beberapa hal tentang Jeno, tapi entah kenapa kupikir aku dan Jaemin belum … benar-benar saling mengenal, kau tahu?"

"Uhm." Rasa pahit tiba-tiba muncul di pangkal lidah Jaemin. Tidak tahukah Renjun kalau hal inilah yang terkadang membuatnya sulit tidur di malam hari karena pikiran mengenai kombinasi di antara mereka bertiga — dan ketiadaan kemungkinan akan kombinasi aku dan Renjun —? Tentu saja Renjun tidak tahu, memang kapan Jaemin pernah menceritakannya? Tidak pernah. "Kalau begitu … kuasumsikan kau mau? Jalan-jalan hanya berdua denganku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Renjun menatap Jaemin dengan mata yang berbinar dalam kegirangan. "Ayo pergi jalan-jalan akhir pekan nanti, kalau kau tidak sibuk tentu saja!"

Jaemin mengangguk, pelan. Lega. Bahagia. "Oke. Ini rahasia, ya, jangan bilang-bilang Jeno."

.

.

.

"Injun- _ah_?"

"Hm?" Renjun menyahut. Pupilnya tampak melebar, menatap Jaemin dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jaemin perlu mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pulpennya tiga kali sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku, kamu, dan Jeno. Kita bersahabat, bukan?"

"Yap."

"Bagaimana dengan aku dan kamu?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada ragu. "Apakah aku dan kamu, kita, juga sahabat? Sahabat, dekat?"

Renjun tahu sebetulnya Jaemin sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban dari pertanyaan ini. Tapi, Na Jaemin selalu butuh kepastian, dan hal itulah yang akan diberikan Renjun sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja." Renjun mengulang, "Sahabat dekat."

.

.

.

 _Sesungguhnya, kemungkinan akan aku dan kamu itu selalu ada._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n:** pesan moral dari cerita ini: ngomong. #ngok

Hm nyobain lagi nulis pake gaya beginian, semoga nggak terkesan kaku yah hehe.

Belgium itu salah satu panutan saya dalam menulis fanfic, kalau ada yang kepo atau tertarik baca tulisan beliau bisa banget mampir ke akun AO3-nya (belgium) atau LJ (knotweed)

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**


End file.
